Oz's Special Desert
by CumCupcakes
Summary: So this is about Oz and how he begins to bully Gilbert in a different way. Note this takes place before Oz fell into the Abyss so they're both still kids. This is my first yaoi fic so it's not very good but hopefully it's not awful :D so plz reply.
1. Chapter 1

Oz had been diligently studying for weeks and had spent very little time relaxing, except for the occasional nap. He had been neglecting his daily ritual of tormenting his sensitive servant Gilbert.

He was near a mental breaking point, he had gone so long without Gilbert he began to fantasize about his crying face. As he was nearing the end of his studies he started formulating a plan that would be his ultimate satisfaction in terrorizing his cute servant and allowing him to release all his pent up urges.

That night after dinner Oz was carefully preparing a 'special' dessert for Gilbert and himself. He placed a fresh white tablecloth over a small dark oak table in his chambers. On top of the tablecloth he neatly set two cups of tea that had a strong aroma. He then placed a small bowl of chocolates in the shapes of hearts by the teapot. After he finished the preparations for tea he summoned Gilbert.

When he heard a soft knock on his door that was followed by, "Young Master?" He poured a white powder into the teacup opposite of his own. When he opened the door there stood a very weary Gil. He had many previous experiences with Oz's tormenting and had become paranoid at being around him,and tonight was no exception.

Oz led his servant to the seat opposite of his and then retreated to his place. They were silent for a few moments until Gil broke it by murmuring, "What's this for?" Oz arranged his lips into a sarcastic grin replying with, "This is in celebration in us reuniting." Which was not the only thing

he intended. There were several ulterior motives.

Gilbert still remained weary however he took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves. He found it extremely delicious and quickly finished his cup. Oz had been watching Gil very carefully smirking all the while. He offered Gil some chocolate, which was eagerly excepted. He had relaxed a great deal his weariness slowly evaded. After about thirty minutes into their tea party he had begun to feel groggy, his body

ached all over and started to rise in temperature. Within five minutes he was unconscious, his pale cheeks had been tinted with a rouged blush. Gil's body had gone into convulsions, hardened nipples were visible through his shirt and beads of sweat began to surface at the brow. Gilbert's reaction to the aphrodisiac from the candy and tea was all Oz had hoped for. Oz hastily carried Gil over to the bed were he secured both of his hands to the headboard, preventing Gil from the chance to flee.

Oz began to explore under Gil's shirt, discovering a hardened bulge of flesh. He pinched it which caused a soft moan of pleasure to escape Gil's lips. Seeing the expression that Gil made when he was aroused turned Oz on even more. He had a deep desire to drown his adorable servant in pleasure.

Oz removed Gil's shirt and continued to tease his nipples. They turned a succulent shade of pink causing Oz to slide his tongue over each alternately sucking and nibbling. Gil had been deeply moaning and panting heavily. He began to sober but his arousal became more and more evident. When Gil became aware of the situation, he cried out, "Y-young mmmaster...nnghh...w-why are y-you doing...aahhnnn... t-this?" Oz replied with a smirk, "Because your just to adorable

Gil." Oz continued to tease Gilbert's nipples with his hand while he slide his tongue into Gil's mouth exploring every knok and cranny, this caused Gil to moan while his tongue was forced to dance with Oz's. Gil broke the kiss and panted, " s-Stop please...(Oz pinched Gil's right nipple) ahhnnn....nnnooo..m-more...nngh....l-let me gggoo!" He cried with pleasure. Oz looking rather content remarked, "Are you sure you want me to stop and leave you like this?" He slide down and licked the hard bulge located in Gil's groin. "aAhhnn." Gil moaned with a look of defeat on his face. He began to pout and then pleaded. "p-Please L-let mmee cuum!" Oz chuckled and pulled Gil's pants off revealing a blushing erection. Still teasing his nipples Oz decided to use his mouth to pleasure his servant. He teased Gil's cock by nibbling on the testes. Then he slide is tongue to the foreskin and gently licked it up and down which caused Gil's golden eyes to glaze with lust and pre-cum began to wet his tip. Oz made his way to Gil's tip where he inserted his tongue into the small opening which sent Gil's body in a series of convulsions. After he had finished teasing it,Oz took Gil's entire cock in his mouth and let his tongue dance with it. Gil gasped out, "P-please mmaster...nngh.... l-let mme cum." Oz released Gil's cock stating, "Now that won't do, you see I have to be pleasured too." With that Oz slide his tongue into Gil's opening and began to twirl it around. "a-ahh nn-No take it out" Gil moaned.

"But it's hungry, feel how it sucking me in." Oz began to insert two fingers into the slick opening and was immediately sucked in further. He moved them around to spread it open more. Gil began to plead, "I-i can't t-take it...aahhhhnnn... P-please come inside mmee!" Once Oz heard that he couldn't hold back anymore. He quickly unzipped his pants and slide his cock into Gilbert. He moved up and down slowly which caused Gil to arch his back up. Realized that Gil wouldn't try run away Oz freed his hands which allowed Gil to cling to him. "Gil try to loosen up your really tight, it's hard to move." Oz panted. Gil arched his back as he clung to Oz, he moaned, "P-please...Aahhh... mmore...nngh... f-feels ggooddd." Oz began to push harder and faster as they both reached orgasm. Gil let out a final moan as he released a stream of white cum. As he came he began to tighten up again causing Oz to come in sequence. They both collapsed on top of each other panting hard for a few moments until Gil cried, "Your so cruelll, young master!" Oz drew Gil into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately, then he replied with a smirk. "Your were just so cute I wanted to devour you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, sorry this isn't another chapter. I was thinking since some people actually added this fanfic as one of their favorites that it wasn't completely terrible ! :D Anyways, I've been thinking of writing another chapter. It will be set when Oz comes back from the Abyss. Although since I still don't have much confidence, I won't write it unless I can get some more reviews. I'm kinda sad that people have this as one of their favorites but didn't reply. Anyways let me know if its good enough to have a continuation. **


	3. Chapter 3 Curing Gil's Phobia part 1

**Basically Oz is going to cure Gil's Cat phobia using a particular fetish. Yep a Neko Oz ^_^**

"Gil~We really must do something about your fear of cats." Oz cheered happily.

"Oz, I've tried many times to overcome my fear of cats. Why, do you bring it up now?" Gilbert said rather exasperated.

"Well, you were completely useless at Cheshire'. You were frozen to the spot at the sight of him. We can't let a minor phobia jeopardize our goal now can we~"

Gil was now sulking from hearing the truth and Break couldn't resist butting in and rubbing salt in his wounds.

"Well Oz-kun, you do know that he has also tried to quit smoking but failed many times. Really, what a useless servant~" Break chimed in with his creepy smile. This caused Gil more grief. So he began to sprout mushrooms.

Oz taking into account Gil's condition, resisted from laughing. Oh how he loved to tease/bully his loyal servant. It never ceased to amuse him, since Gil was so cute. He decided he might as well set his plan into action now.

"Don't worry Gil~o, I have the perfect remedy for your phobia. Come to my room tonight and make sure you've had a bath."

Gilbert could only guess what his young master had planned. Even though he was already 24 years old , his master always got the better of him. Though he loved him very much he thought Oz and Break were demons. Nothing in his wildest dreams would prepare him for what is to come.

Later during the evening after he had taken a bath, Gil arrived in front of Oz's room as ordered. He knocked lightly and awaited the soft response, that granted him entrance. When he walked in and saw his master he was frozen to the spot. On the bed was a freshly bathed Oz with a pair of black cat ears and a matching tail. He was in a pair of tight shorts that came to the middle of his thigh, a loose white button down shirt, and black socks that came up to his knees. It caused something to stir in Gil. Something hot and tingly, that went straight to his groin. He was positive that his face was as red as a tomato.

Oz got a lot of enjoyment out of Gil's reaction. _It was so Cute~ He was already a grown man, yet at the sight of someone in clothes that weren't quite decent he became abashed. So innocent~ _Oz thought.

"OozZ?" Gil stuttered at a loss for words.

"Gil~ I'm glad you could make it. Why don't we start now~"

**Sorry it's so short I'll write the rest soon if I get reviews letting me know if I should continue with this plot. This is a small sample and I think its already better written then the first. I may put more up tomorrow sometime.**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Notice

**Ah sorry everyone I've been busy planning a party lately so I haven't had much time to write anything. I will have the next chapter up about the middle of next week. -_-' I'm sorry its taking so long, but to make up for it I will write a chapter filled with smut and yaoi. Thx everyone for your support.**


End file.
